


Cruel Senses

by vogue91



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Anal Sex, Desperation, Episode Related, Eventual Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I still want to be able to feel the taste of your mouth.” he said, serious again, letting his hand slip on his hip and then under his shirt. “Feel the texture of your skin. Hearing you call my name, Ankh. Watching you while you’re under me, while you writhe in pleasure, while you...”





	Cruel Senses

Since they had gotten back home, the Greeed hadn’t said a word.

Eiji should’ve been used to the elder’s silences, and yet Ankh kept feeling observed by those damn curious eyes, observed in everything he did.

Standing in the middle of the room, he abruptly turned to look at him, and made as to hit one of the beams, remembering too late of the open wound on his right hand.

He screamed in pain, feeling the palm pulse as if it was on the verge of exploding, and it served no purpose but to add up to Eiji’s worries.

Great job, really.

“Ankh!” he scolded him, standing up and grabbing the disinfectant and the gauze he had brought ito the attic, with the clear intent of curing the wound.

It was likely he felt guilty, the Greeed thought.

“Let me see that hand. We’ve got to treat it, or it could get infected and...”

“And? What do you care? After all that’s my hand, not the detective’s.” Ankh replied, angry, turning his back on him.

He heard Eiji sigh, but he didn’t look at him.

“Besides the fact that _technically,_ the hand is Izumi-san’s. But that’s not the point, it’s you I want to take care of.” he said, going around him so that he was facing him again, bringing his hands on his shoulders and pushing him until he was sitting on the bed.

He knelt in front of him, settling between his legs and taking his wrist carefully, letting Ankh open his hand by his own will to allow him to treat him, giving up.

The Greeed sighed, looking carefully at him while the other man wet a piece of cotton wool with the disinfectant, hissing for the pain when he started cleaning the wound.

It hurt like hell, but it wasn’t that that was worrying him.

Eiji bit his lip, from time to time, mostly any time Ankh expressed how badly the wound hurt.

When he was finally done cleaning it and bandaging it, he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Done.” he said, forcing a smile. “It should heal in a couple of days. Tomorrow I’m changing the bandages, so we can let the wound breathe a little, I wouldn’t want it to...”

“It’s not your fault. You know that, right?” Ankh interrupted him, little interested in the rough idea the younger one had of medicine.

Eiji sighed, the smile on his face struggling to stay there.

For the Greeed, so used to always see him smile spontaneously, often without a good reason, that vision was all but pleasant.

He wasn’t going to admit it out loud, but that’s how it was.

“Yes, it is. If I hadn’t lost control you wouldn’t...”

“Cut it.” Ankh brought a hand to his temple, moving it clockwise. “I told you I was going to stop you and I did. If you hadn’t used the Putotyra combo it’s likely you wouldn’t have defeated that Yummy. It’s just that...” he sighed, unsure as to how continue the discussion.

It was true, those Core Medal were proving themselves useful at need, considering that the Yummies seemed to grow each time stronger.

And yet it was wrong, horribly wrong, that it was Eiji having them inside himself. It was something Ankh wouldn’t have wished for anyone, let alone him.

“It’s just what?” the younger one asked, biting his lower lip again.

He had sat down next to him, and now he was staring intently at his hands on his lap, torturing his fingers. He was uncomfortable and it showed. It wasn’t just about the wound caused to the Greed anymore, but something more serious and definitely more lasting. “I will learn to control the medals. Remember, I’ve had my troubles with the Ratorataah combo and with the others, but now using them doesn’t drain me anymore. My body has adapted to it, perhaps it will adapt also to...” he stopped, shaking his head. “You don’t think it’s going to happen, do you?”

Ankh turned to look at him, sighing.

That’s what he didn’t like about Eiji’s look.

He was afraid of what was happening to him because he didn’t understand; and if Ankh would’ve thrown his pride to the wind, even for just a moment, he would’ve told him that he knew the feeling, the sensation of not being in control of himself, not understanding his own body, feeling prey to something else, to someone else.

“No. I don’t think it’s going to happen.” he confirmed, murmuring. “It’s not a good thing that you have Core Medals inside of you, Eiji, and you know that. What I don’t understand it’s why you keep letting them take control of you, why...”

“Because it’s necessary, isn’t it?” the younger man interrupted him, deadly serious. “Because it’s necessary if we want to hope to defeat Kazari and dr. Maki, if we want to hope to defeat the other Ankh so that you can take back possession of yourself.”

The Greeed looked at him again, his face sad all of a sudden.

For a moment, just for a split second, he had thought that...

But it was impossible and he wasn’t hoping that, and he called himself an idiot for having thought about something so stupid and cheesy.

“So that I can give the body back to the detective, right?” he asked for confirmation, an eyebrow raised and a mask on his face, which he hoped would let Eiji see that he didn’t care at all.

But the other man snorted, exasperated.

“Stop thinking about the detective! It’s true, I’m the one who wants him to have his body back and I’m the one who’s promised Hina she was going to have her brother again. But, really, sometimes it looks like you’re the one who’s most concerned about it!”

“On the contrary, I’m not concerned at all. I’m just worried about the fact that you may try and take my weapon away from me before I’ve reached my goal.” he said, dry, reacting harshly to Eiji’s words.

The latter anyway ignored the viciousness of his last comment, getting back to the initial subject.

“I want to defeat the other you, the imposter.” he specified, before being corrected. “Because it’s what you want, because getting back to life is what you’ve been trying to do since the moment you’ve woken up. And to do that the other medals aren’t enough, the combos aren’t enough, OOO isn’t enough. Kazari has started putting inside himself Mezool’s and Gamel’s Core Medals, how can I even hope to defeat him like this?” he sighed, sliding back and leaning against the wall, as if he was exhausted, all of a sudden. “I need those Core Medals. We both know that.”

The more he saw him persisting, the more he thought about his condition, the more Ankh felt like punching him.

Eiji didn’t understand what it meant to go down that road, and he didn’t accept to let him talk so lightly about having Core Medals inside of him.

And yet there was the thought that he was doing it for him too, that he was the one who had started this battle that Eiji didn’t even belong to, and he felt trapped.

Too much had gone down since the moment he had first met him, too much between them to still allow himself not to care about what was going to happen to him.

“Do you know what it means?” he asked, calm, slipping back himself so that he could continue looking him in the eyes. “Do you know what it means not seeing like a human being, not feeling like a human being? Being incapable of sensing the texture of things, not knowing how food tastes like. Feeling nothing at all but a constant, eternal, oppressing desire that you know can’t be satisfied?” he hissed, getting closer to the younger’s face. “If you’ll keep using the power of those medals, it’s what you’re going to become. Exactly like Kazari, Uva, Mezool and Gamel. Exactly like I was before finding out the difference with this body.” he sighed, closing his eyes briefly, cursing himself for having exposed so much to him. “Eiji... don’t do this. You don’t deserve it, you don’t deserve to be any different from what you are now.”

Hino looked at him intently, staring as if he was trying to get inside his head, to understand what he was thinking.

And Ankh sincerely hoped he would’ve failed in that attempt, because the feeling of protection he felt right now toward him was enough to make him feel ashamed, hurt in his pride.

“It’s still me.” he said in the end, simply. “I know they’re inside me. I feel them. But... now, it’s still me, Ankh.”

The Greeed didn’t miss to notice how he had used the world ‘still’, but he tried not to care.

“It’s got to end. We have to find a way to get rid of them, and soon.” he said, irritated for how little importance the younger seemed to give to his words.

Eiji smiled, and this time he was sincere.

For that, at least, Ankh could be glad.

“I don’t want to become a Greeed.” he reassured him, kneeling on the mattress and looking straight into his eyes. “Until now I’ve used the medals to fight the Yummies and Kazari, but it’s not who I want to become. I will find a way to avoid it, don’t worry.”

“Not that I’m worried about you, of course. But after all we’re doing to get rid of them, another Greed in the way would really be annoying.” he said, trying not to blush.

Eiji laughed, unconcerned with his lie.

“I don’t want to give up on what I have now.” he added then, in a whisper in which Ankh recognized his intentions. Eiji leant toward him, pressing his lips on the Greeed’s and opening them right away, searching his tongue, letting the kiss last just a few seconds before pulling away. “I still want to be able to feel the taste of your mouth.” he said, serious again, letting his hand slip on his hip and then under his shirt. “Feel the texture of your skin. Hearing you call my name, Ankh. Watching you while you’re under me, while you writhe in pleasure, while you...”

The Greeed didn’t let him go on, and kissed him again.

On one hand because he was giving a rendering of him that he didn’t like at all, on the other because he truly wanted it.

That was why, in the end, he would’ve never wanted for him to turn into a Greeed.

Because he was the first to know what it meant to lead that existence, of course, but also for a form of selfishness that pushed him to want Eiji exactly had he had him now, to preserve any single detail of him that day after day he had learnt to appreciate, that made Ankh desire him more than anything in the world.

“It’s still me.” Hino said again, getting back to kiss him.

And then it wasn’t actually him, he was more impetuous, less delicate than he usually was, but Ankh recognized the signs of desperation and didn’t complain.

They quickly got rid of each other’s clothes, and when Ankh was finally naked under him, exactly as he wanted him, Eiji touched and kissed every single spot of that skin, smelling him, brushing, licking, lashing out his senses as if only that way he could keep feeling alive.

That was a desire Ankh knew as well, and it reminded him of the first time he had taken possession of Izumi’s body, how complete he had felt, as if he had all nine of his Core Medals, feeling that had then been helped by Eiji, who had taken it over the physical plain.

Ankh had clung to all of that with all his might, and Eiji now was doing the same, trying not to let his humanity slip away, using Ankh’s body to keep himself anchored to it, using all those feelings that right now only the elder could give him.

The Greeed opened his legs easily when he felt him going down with his tongue, shameless, thrusting his hips up for the other to give him any form of pleasure.

There was no room for games and teasing, not with they need they felt for each other right now, and that was why Eiji gave himself up right away: he went down with his mouth, brushing his cock and going lower to his opening, brushing it with his lips and his tongue, before forcing it open.

The Greeed moaned loudly, lacking the will to restrain in any away, and his good hand found easily a path through the younger’s hair, pulling him against him body while he kept preparing him with his mouth, then his fingers, managing to make him feel like he was sure he never did before.

Eiji was more cautious, usually, he went on slower than this, and anyway slower than Ankh wanted, but that rush he was showing know was turning the Greeed on, just like he was turned on by that animalistic way of preparing him, of wanting to allow him an almost easy pleasure; so much, that Ankh thought he could come just by that tongue and those fingers moving restlessly inside of him.

Eiji, nevertheless, didn’t allow him to find out; a few more minutes and he was up again, his face twisted and his eyes still serious, showing clearly the arousal he felt.

Ankh leant over and took his cock in his mouth, deep-throating his straight away, moving his tongue on him to let him feel the same pleasure and the same expectation.

But again Eiji didn’t allow him much time, and pulled back he forced him on the mattress again, settling between his legs.

He thrust inside of him with a dry movement, and once again Ankh was forced to scream, feeling his body opening brutally to make room for that intrusion, bringing his hands behind the younger’s back, scratching him, finding out by his expression how much Eiji liked to feel him do that.

He didn’t give him time to adjust, he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting in him again, harder than before, and then again and again.

Then Ankh saw him stop and stared confusedly at him, but he didn’t have time to ask that he felt him taking him by his waist and lifting him up, pulling him against himself.

Eiji kept sitting on the mattress, his back against the wall, while Ankh was now on top of him, Hino’s cock still inside of him, deep, and the reins completely in his hands now.

“Move.” the younger man said, his voice twisted by arousal. “Move, Ankh.” he begged, bringing his hands to his hips, holding him tight.

And Ankh did, he moved, he propped himself on his legs to pull up, then he let go against him. He could feel Eiji’s cock inside him clearer this way, and he forced himself to keep the rhythm, leaning over him to kiss him, finding out that like this he could feel him closer, while their bodies pressed to each other alongside their lips, Eiji still thrusting his hips up to keep himself inside.

Eiji’s orgasm caught him off guard; he was still moving, he was kissing down his throat, biting him, knowing how much he liked it, and contracted his body around him.

Then Eiji tilted his head back, keeping him close and coming like that, deep inside of him, filling him with a heat that seemed to burn.

Ankh didn’t complain, not this time, and kept moving for a few more seconds before feeling Eiji slip out of him.

He sat back on the mattress, sighing, but he didn’t have time to say a thing that Eiji forced him to lay down, getting back between his legs, this time his mouth busy with the Greeed’s cock, wrapping his lips around it and bringing his hand to the base, building a fast pace that served its purpose.

Ankh wanted to touch him, wanted to pull him against himself, wanted to hurt him and feel him gag, enjoying his throat tightening around him, but he wasn’t going to.

He wasn’t in charge that day, and for once he surrendered the command to Eiji.

He was already too far gone for it to last anyway, and feeling the younger man brushing his tongue on him and sucking him harder inside his mouth he climaxed as well, coming in his mouth, against his palate, making as to move away but being kept still by Eiji’s hands.

He clearly felt him swallowing against his tensed skin, and he shivered.

When he got back next to him, the younger man smiled.

“I’m sorry. That wasn’t much me, was it?” he apologised, still trying to catch his breath.

Ankh didn’t answer straight away, he preferred to kiss him, feeling his own flavour on his tongue, realizing that it was exactly what Eiji wanted to feel, in yet another attempt to hold on to his senses.

“It was you.” he contradicted him when they parted. “It was you, Eiji. I can tell the difference.”

Sighing, he pulled the covers and laid back down, resting his head on the pillow, looking up.

Eiji kept sitting next to him, a hand going to mess with his hair while he caressed them, knowing how much the Greeed hated him when he did that.

“I won’t give up on this.” he said, after a few minutes of silence. “I won’t give up feeling this way, feeling _you_ this way. Not to become a pure desire I can’t satisfy.”

Ankh nodded, thoughtful.

Eiji wasn’t going to become like them. Like him.

The opposite was happing, and that also scared him a little.

He was scared by those feeling, that he had never lacked before because he never even knew they existed, he was scared by how much he was loving that moment, spent doing nothing but listening to Eiji’s voice, feeling his hand in his hair, smelling the acrid scent of sex drenching the room.

“I won’t let you.” he answered then, confident. “I won’t let you alone dancing with the devil. You won’t become someone different from yourself.”

Surprisingly, Eiji laughed.

“I’m already dancing with the devil, am I not?” he murmured, leaning down to kiss him again.

Again, the Greeed didn’t react, but just let him kiss him.

For now it was okay, he decided, and he could restrain any form or irritation.

When they would’ve gotten rid of the problem, when Eiji would’ve stopped being afraid, he was going to remember all the times that he had gone over the limit that day.

He was going to make it pay, to his Eiji.


End file.
